jack frost son of loki
by doglover1243
Summary: Jack Frost is the son of Loki. What happens when he meets the avengers? Will they find him a threat? Read more to find out. Anything could happen.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost the son of Loki

Authors note: I don't own anything. Welcome back readers, this is about Jack being a son of Loki and no one knows Loki had a son. Jack does meet the avengers and they have mixed feelings about him. Also Jack is half Asguardian and jotun and half midguardian, and is the Norse god of winter that went missing however many years ago. Everyone believes Jokul to be dead. So enjoy hope you like it.

Jokul Frosti's pov

He was everywhere I looked, so were his nightmares. Pitch was laughing while he chased me close to downtown Manhattan. I ran into an alley way, trying to escape… maybe someone would help me. Something went into my back, something sharp between my shoulder blades. The world went dark as I turned around and I heard a whooshing sound. The world went blurry with pain and that was all I could feel. I fell hard to the ground and I saw people fighting Pitch. There was a white, red and blue blur and a blur of red and gold and Pitch disappeared and the shadows dissipated. The blurs came closer and I clutched my staff tightly and heard them mumble something through the deafening sound of blood pounding in my ears. "There's a knife in his back! We need to take him to the hospital now!" a disgruntled voice came from the blurs and then the world went dark again.

Tony's pov

The team assembled and we went to downtown Manhattan, the shadows were heavy when Cap-sicle and I got there but the rest did not yet arrive. There was a gray man and several black shadow-like horses chasing a pale boy in a blue hoodie and brown pants and no shoes. Where are this kid's parents? They should have him wear shoes! It was about 28 degrees Fahrenheit and near the beginning of December. The black clad man looked at us, and refocused their attack toward the boy in blue. He and the shadows attacked and he said "I'll be back soon, Jack… next time, I'll get you." The man threatened, let out a booming laugh and then he and the horse figures disappeared. We heard a groan and turned around. The teenage boy was in a heap on the ground and there was heavy ice under him while there was none anywhere else in the alley way. We rushed to the boy's side, and there was blue blood coming from a wound on his back. Clearly, he was stabbed and the man wanted to kill him. The kid looked at us and Cap Sickle said, "There's a knife in his back and we need to get him to a hospital now!" Just as he said so, the boy's head slumped to the ground and he passed out. "Come on then, let's take him to headquarters and see if Bruce can help him. We'll worry about an explanation of what happened after we figure out who this is," Cap said before trying to lift the boy. Together, we pick the light boy up. He could not have been more than 50 pounds.

Time lapse still Tony pov

We brought the boy into the room where Bruce was waiting for us. We took him to a table and took his hoodie off. Underneath, he wore a blood splattered white t-shirt. We left and Bruce got to work trying to heal him.

Jack's pov again

I woke up and shivered. My back hurt but now it was a throb. I tried to open my eyes but the light was blinding. After my eyes adjusted, I saw I was in some sort of operation room. There are three men standing in front of the table and they are talking to each other. I realized I don't have my blue hoodie on. Where did it go? I look to another table and find it sitting there clean, my brown trousers were on me and they still had frost on there, just not very much. The frost was melting, which meant that I was getting weaker and I could not even keep it frozen. I need to get outside to the wonderful cold. It's too warm in here. It must be at least 80 degrees in here. The men notice me trying to get up. "You need to lie down and get some rest. You lost a lot of blood. You have a fever and you're injured," said the man with graying brown hair and a doctor's coat. "I need to go. I'm fine, but I won't be for much longer if I stay here. Let me go!" I say angrily to the men. I pushed his hand off my shoulder that was trying to keep me down and he looked shocked. I stood up and realized there was a needle and thread by the bed, he must have stitched my back and he thinks I'll rip the stitches. I swung my legs over the edge and my feet hit the nice cold floor. I stood up and walked over and put my hoodie on. The three men looked at me with looks of pure shock and I laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Where did the stitches go they were there 10 minutes ago?" the older one said. I recognized him as the billionaire Tony Stark. I did not answer but I replied with a question. "Where is my staff?" They looked at each other and back to me. "What do you mean? The stick I snapped?" Tony said. I lost control at that comment. My father Loki had given me that staff when I became a guardian 300 years ago. I swear… if he snapped it! It was the only thing that allowed me to control my powers! My face contorted in anger and I lost it, frost spread around the room from the floors going to the walls. The next thing I knew, the world was spinning and went black. I realized I was hit with a tranquilizer dart.

I felt the ground become solid underneath me and the light past my eyelids was a blinding white light. Slowly, I sat up and opened my eyes. In front of me was a glass wall and yellowing cinderblock walls around me on the other three sides. I was in a cell! What did I do exactly to deserve this? Pitch should be the one in here. He's the threat! Ok, calm down. You won't get out if you freak-out. There were security cameras in the corners and they had plastic cases over them. Beyond the door and glass wall were people staring at me. Is it just me or is that really creepy? Like, I'm just going to watch you while you are sleeping in your cell because we're assholes that locked you up for no reason! Ok, get a hold of yourself. You're fine and not going crazy…I'm just surprised they can see me. Maybe that's why I'm here. Maybe I don't show up on the camera or something? "What's your name?" an angry looking pirate man in an eye patch said to me. "Jack." I said back to him. I won't tell them anything if they don't tell me why I'm here. "How is it that you don't show up on our cameras and only about ten of us can see you here? And how did you get the medical room to frost over when it's 85 in the building?" said the man loading more question's onto me. "Well, Mr. Matrix the pirate man, only people who believe can see me and I don't exist enough for the cameras to see me and the frost is a coincidence." I said blandly back to the man. Once again, the room started to spin and the heat took its toll on me and I passed out.

Fury pirate's pov

The white haired boy finished speaking and then fell back over and passed out. Seriously, again? You know what? He can't be mortal; we need someone who knows about stuff like this. "Thor, do you know anything about him? He can't be human, maybe he's Asguardian?" I said to the blond man standing next to me. "I'm afraid I do not know. But I know who might but you don't like him." Thor stated solemnly. We all stared at him. "As long as there is a possibility that this kid could be a threat, he will be here. Who might know what he is?" I asked back. "My brother, you remember him…Loki. I can bring him here if you need me to," Thor said, while staring at me. Everyone else's eyes became wide and looked at me. "Fine, as long as you have control over him!" I said, and everyone's eyes grew even wider and they looked at me with fear.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come soon. Please review, like, and favorite if you want more to come out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost son of Loki chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you for coming back it means a lot, hope you like this next chapter.

Loki's pov

I sat in my cell in the Asguardian prison. I wonder what is going on in midguard. Is Jokul still there? I hope he is okay, and he did not yet hear about what I was forced to do yet?

As I sat there thinking about my mistakes, I hear booming footsteps in the empty halls. Thor was coming and was probably coming to talk my ear off. I pretended to be asleep not like that would help me any. "Loki, I need you to come with me to midguard. I think I found someone you want to meet. Father already said I could take you but you need to wear handcuffs." he boomed. I opened my eyes. Oh no! What if it's about Jokul? Wait, no one knows about him so it can't be him. "Fine let's go." I say to him and Thor's face lit up.

Time lapse

We arrive and outside the cell and I can see a small bundle of blue and brown. It was way too hot in here but that didn't matter at the moment. "Loki, go see what the boy is and tell us, and if he human or not? Right now, he's a threat to us." Fury grumbled out to me. "This big threat looks like a boy to me!" I scoffed and they opened the cell and pushed me in. I walk over to the heap of fabric and sit on the cold cement floor next to him. At least the handcuffs give me enough room to spread my arms apart. I pull the boy's hood back and see his face, I freeze up when I realize he's familiar to me. I see my son's pale face was now almost blood red with heat and when I touch his face it was sticky and wet with sweat. I start to freak out. He will die at this rate, worse yet; he will die in a cell with a bad name and be thought of as a threat. My skin went a dark blue color and my eyes went blood red. I chilled the room to negative 30 degrees and I felt Jokul's temperature go down and he turned a lighter blue color and the red went away and back to a pale color. Then he opened his eyes and they were violet.

His violet eyes stared up at me and I had my back to the 'Avengers' so they did not see. "Father?" he whispered so faintly, I could barely hear him. "Yes, it's me. Jokul. But you can't tell anyone here, they hate me and they would harm you." I said quietly to Jokul. It hurt me just to tell him that, I needed to get it colder in here or he won't survive the night. Even with me like this and trying to keep it cold. It was draining my energy fast and Jack needs the cold. "Turn the heat off unless you want the kid to die. Jokul cannot live in the heat or he will go to sleep and not wake up." I said solemnly to the Avengers. I turned and looked back at Jokul. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and tears welled up in mine too. "I'll miss you, Jokul. Stay safe." I said to him and hugged him and then he leaned up against the wall trying to stand. "We will keep it cold in there only if Jokul will answer our questions." Pirate Fury said to us and I stared coldly back at him. "His life is at stake and…" I was cut short when Jokul spoke up. "I'll tell you whatever you want only if you tell me why I'm being held here and if you keep it cold, or I won't be alive long enough for you to talk to me." Jack growled out to Fury and the avengers. Before I could do anything else or realize what happened, I was on the other side of the glass looking at Jokul suffering.

Jack's pov

My father was handcuffed on the other side of the glass and he stared apologetically at me like it was his fault. "Ok Jack, for starters, how old are you?" Eye patch man named Fury asked me. "I'm 16." I said back to him and he wrote it down on his Stark pad. "What were you doing when you were stabbed? Why did you attack my agent's when you woke up after they helped you?" he replied tiredly. "I was fighting pitch. Then he stabbed me and everything went blurry. When I woke up, the men were in my face and would not let me leave. Then Tony said he broke my staff!" I said in a bored tone. It was almost like I was a little kid and was being yelled at. Fury, the one eyed pirate man, looked over at the scientist, "Is that true Bruce?" he asked the man named Bruce. The man nodded back and smiled weakly at me. "Tony, why would you lie to the boy?" Fury asked weakly to him. "Because it was funny and he got so mad," Tony stopped and doubled over laughing. Fury shook his head disappointingly at Tony. Why are all geniuses such idiot's? "What does the staff do and who gave it to you?" Fury said to me after he stopped watching Tony twitch and laugh spazing out on the floor. At this time, Thor and Loki left the room outside of my cell.

I looked back at Fury after I had glanced at the spazing out and now coughing Tony. "When I was thirteen, my father gave me that staff." I said. I was lying but I did not let it show, my father was the god of lies so if I can't tell a little lie then, wow I'm a disgrace. "Where is your father now, Jack?" he asked me skeptically. "My father died a long time ago." I said as a tear ran down my face, only to freeze before it got to my chin. They must have believed me because they stopped talking about it. Well, it was a truth and a lie that's probably how I got away with this. "The staff does not have any power other than to keep me from losing control." I was even quieter than a whisper but Fury nodded at me. "I believe you Jack, but what do you need to keep under control?" the pissed off black, mad eyed moody man asked me. "My demons, my flaws, and the parts I want to but can't control. Everyone has them, if you're going to lock me up for that and doing my job, that's fine. But what about everyone else?" I said to him returning his stare into his dark eye.

Author's note: I know I took a while to update, I'm so sorry about that. I have to keep you interested somehow, don't I? Thanks for reading so like, favorite, and comment or whatever. Next chapter will be up very soon. Sorry if the characters are a little ooc but oh well. I'm also sorry for my other stories if you have read them and they will be updated soon. Remember I own nothing. Thank you all for reading! BYE!

-Doglover1243


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Frost son of Loki chapter 3

Jack's pov

"So if you will lock me up, just because of that, you should be in a cell yourself. Even you, Avengers! Everyone has one bad part, there flaws and demons and wish those secrets… They wish would never come out, and never surface with their hidden regrets. But not everyone can be perfect. Remember, that when you lock me away forever." I growled at them, and Bruce, Natasha and Clint all flinched. They must have had the most secrets and hidden flaws or regretted them the most. I don't even care if I upset them or anything because if they're going to be cold towards me, and not even the good cold, then they should suffer too.

I was a little harsh and Fury actually looked sort of guilty and hurt but that faded away really fast. "Are you threatening us? Just know Jack, I won't show any mercy towards people who threaten my team and my country. A pissed off pirate McFury walked towards the door and before he walked out, I said in a whisper but I know he heard. "Just remember I bring cold and fun. Without me, the earth will turn hot, not to be cold again until I'm released. Remember that." Fury stopped when I said that but when I was done he walked out the door and I was with the avengers. I walked to the back left corner of the cell and sat down. Freezing tears ran down my face and the Avengers stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong Jack, why are you crying?" Steve said to me but he was blurry because of the rapid tears running out of my eyes. "He doesn't know what he's doing; Pitch will come for me because I'm stuck in one place. He can track me down and he will kill me unmercifully and cold and fun will be lost forever. That's just what Pitch wants too. Fury may not know it but he's letting pitch win." I said no louder than a whisper, but I saw all the avengers tighten up. "He's not lying and when this happens, it will be at random. I need to tell, Fury!" Black Widow said as she turned and walked out with Clint not too far behind her. "Hey Jack, can I have a blood sample? I need to run tests on your blood and see what's altered with your DNA." Bruce said to me. I nodded and did not care at the moment I knew I would be caught or Pitch would find me. Either way, I'm dead so why not? I stopped crying and froze the rest of my tears. I walked over and Bruce produced a needle from nowhere. He took a syringe of blood and he, Tony and Steve walked out and I was alone with no one but myself.

About an hour later or so, it felt like an hour, Natasha walked in by herself. "I want nothing bad to happen to you and I'm kind of worried. I want to see if I can try to clear your name." Her soft voice said. Maybe she was trying to make up for the wrong she thinks she has done. Oh well, I'll trust her. At least I might be able to be set free.

2 hours later and at least 100 questions later, I was set free and given my staff back. I went on the streets and the temperature dropped at least 15 degrees. It was late afternoon and it was 13 degrees Fahrenheit. It started to snow heavily and it was great. The wind was sharp and everything was in my favor! Pitch black can't get me now or as long as I'm in control.

My time of bliss and goodness did not last that long. All the sudden I fell and a net was wrapped on me and I looked up to see the avengers and they took my staff and the temperature dropped to at least zero degrees around us and I was in distress. "What's going on? Let me go! I'm innocent!" I begged and I looked at the sky. There were lights dancing in the sky. North was calling all of us guardians, I needed to go. "I'm sorry but you know we can't do that." Iron man said as he picked me and the net up and flew away with the other avengers following and we were all going back to the blasted helicarrier. When we got there, I was taken to a dome shaped cell in the middle of a room with observation tables around me and glass on all sides. "What the heck, this is not fair what did I do?" I asked as I was tossed inside without my staff.

Thor and Fury appeared. "Why did you not tell us, Thor?" Fury asked the blond. "I don't know what you're talking about, why is Jack in a cell?" he asked the pirate. "We know Jack is related to Loki somehow and you didn't tell us." He said annoyed. "I didn't know. Would you like me to get Loki and you can talk to him?" Thor asked and the avengers all said no but Fury said yes.

I sat in the center, tears of fear and anger and sadness were all running down my face at once. The avengers looked guilty especially Bruce and he looked green. I watched them and Bruce mouthed "I'm sorry Jack." I nodded and shuttered, I could feel my father's magic. "What is going on here I did not do anything wrong and you bring me here?" I heard my dad yell. I don't think he knew what was going on. My father was brought in the room but positioned so he could not see me and did not know yet. Was forced to his knees while his hands were still bound. "Loki, do you have kids or anything?" Loki turned paler at this question from Fury.

"Now where would you get that idea? I don't know what you are talking about." my father said. "We have your daughter and we are not afraid to punish her for your crimes." Fury said and my dad turned his dark blue color. "I don't have a daughter only my son," he said and he shook his head. "I swear if you hurt him in any way, everyone here will suffer for your incompetence." My father threatened rising his voice as he spoke. Fury gestured for Thor to turn him around and my uncle did just that. Loki exploded in anger. His skin turned a darker blue and his eyes turned even redder. I shuddered I was scared of my father when he got this way. "How dare you do this to my son? He has never once done a thing wrong on midguard, asguard is one thing but he has never done anything here. Release him and I will take his place." My father growled out to Fury but still looked at me. He hung his head and I collapsed on my knees. "Does Jack know what you did or are you going to lie to someone else? If you don't tell the truth, it will get hotter in there. Right now it is 72 in there at the moment every 5 minutes it goes up 6 degrees better hurry Loki. He may not be there too much longer." "He does not know and you will not tell my son." My father said trying to break away from Thor. He failed and slumped to the ground. I was on my knees still and tears started to roll down my face again and I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Father what are they talking about? What did you do for them not to trust me just because I'm your son?" I pleaded him. We locked eyes and tears rolled down his face too. "I was forced, you would not understand." My father said quietly. My anger was slowly rising like the tempeture. "Tell me what you did, please… I thought you trusted me." I said to him. "I attacked New York and probably killed at least 500 people. But you have to understand Jokul, I was being controlled." He pleaded to me. I looked up at him with anger contorting my face and I felt myself lose control. "How could you? You told me you were not like them and I believed you. You know what I stand for and yet you do that, and you kill innocents." I yell and jump up from the ground I feel a faint throbbing but momentum and adrenaline helped get rid of that. The room or cell I was in was covered in ice, snow, and frost and I felt no mercy. I jumped at the wall and the storm continued in my tank. Fury and the others on looked with slight fear but mostly anticipation. "You killed many adults AND CHILDREN. Only kids but you did not care and you became like the people you hate, your true family when you promised me you would not!" I yelled even louder. Than my anger was gone and I felt nothing but betrayal and sadness. I fell to the ground and went into the fetal position and I covered my face with my hood and ignored the world wanting it to go away forever.

I heard a slight tapping sound and felt a hand on my shoulder. I made an ice dagger and jumped up pulling the person down and pushing them, to the ground. The ice dagger under their chin I saw their face. Natasha's face was contorted in fear and surprise. I felt guilty and dropped the ice sickle and I just fell back and cried silently unaware everyone left except Thor, Loki, Fury and the rest of the avengers. "I'm sorry Natasha; I never wanted to hurt anyone." I sobbed out in a whisper. I scooted away and put my head down. I felt a warm body drape over mine. It was shivering I looked up and saw that Natasha was hugging me and she was also shivering. I immediately let the room warm up and let most of the ice and snow melt and it stopped snowing. "It's okay Jack. I know you didn't mean it. You have a kind heart." She whispered in my ear and I can only barley hear her. I knew the avengers have grown to like me a little and all of them looked guilty when they caught me. I trust them and I did not wish to hurt them at all.

"Agent Romanoff, get out of there right now you saw what he did. You can't trust him or Loki, he could hurt you, leave right this minute." Fury commanded Tasha. I saw her look up and let go of me and she stood. "If he wanted to hurt us or anyone he already would have. Jack had the chance to hurt me or freeze me to death he could have too. It was at least -20 and he made it warmer and he could die because of it, because he has a kind heart. I know Jack does not want to hurt anyone." Natasha said back to fury and she did not leave the cage but continued to stand still.

I stood up slowly or at least tried, I fell forward slightly and Tasha caught me. "What's wrong? Are you ok, Jack?" she asked me with worry in her voice. "Jokul, are you ok?" Loki called and tried to break away from Thor yet again and failed horribly. I tried to smile at this but had ended up grimacing. "You were right and I could die, its way too warm in here. I need to go outside it feels like I'm melting. Please I can't survive like this too much longer." I say to them and I get light headed even more. The avengers and Loki start to complain to Fury and he finally gives in.

After what seems like an eternity we get outside. The cold rushes at me and I collapse. The wind attacks me and the snow starts and falls heavily around me. A bright smile comes to my face and I feel safe I'm finally in my own element. I stand up and go to the end of the heilicarrier and look out at New York City.

I smile at my handy work but stop and see the northern lights. The guardians have been trying to contact me again I need to leave right now.

Authors note: Hey guys I wanted to thank you for reading. Please remember to like, comment and follow whether you like it or not. Oh and check out my other stories just in case you have not yet and see you next time. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's been a long while. I am still active in this account but this is not an update. I was up last night and I got a notification about this story and I was happy to see what it was. I was upset to see a mean comment, let me tell you I love the freedom of speech amendment and all but sometimes just keep your comments to yourself. I know this and my other stories are probably not too good but that why I write, to get better. I was upset to see that mean comment and yes I am taking the story too fast but it's my story. I'm not mad just please keep not nice opinions to yourself, thank you.

Ok I feel better after getting that off my chest, I have 3 other stories other than this one. You should go check them out. And just so you know I've been sick for the past 2-3 months and I went back to school after being sick about 3 weeks ago. I will update when I can. Also lastly if you have any ideas for a story you should try it out, if you have stories of write stories PM me and I will check them out. Also comment where you want this story to go and if you have ideas PM me. Thank you and I should update soon. BYEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
